Chroniques d'un Balafré
by e-boo
Summary: Histoire assez banale en somme, mais distrayante.


Bon, avant de débuter, je tiens a préciser que tous les personnages présents ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont ceux de JK Rowling, et que je ne les utilise en aucun cas en des fins lucratives..  
  
En guise d'introduction : je commence cette histoire après l'arrivée du trio a Hogwarts (par paresse tt simplement), lors de leur 7eme année scolaire (car cela me laisse une assez large marge d'imagination par rapport à la « vraie » histoire...). Il se trouve que certaines liaisons se sont « développées » durant les vacances.. à savoir : Ron s' est trouvé une soudaine passion pour Parvati Patil (passion fort heureusement pour lui réciproque) depuis le début du mois d' août Harry, quant à lui s' est remis avec Mrs Chang (désolé pour les anti-Cho, mais ça va basculer vs inquiétez pas). Par ailleurs, tenons également à préciser qu' Hermione est restée célibataire, que Neville Londubat a miraculeusement réussi à se caser avec une meuf de Poufsouffle, et enfin que Ginny Weasley est avec Dean Thomas depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Bon, je sais, vu sous cet angle, ça fait vraiment penser a un épisode de Dallas (vous êtes pas arrivés au bout de vos peines haha), mais bon, parallèlement à cet univers sentimental hyperactif, j'aurais voulu construire une aventure « stable » dans laquelle le héros (petit pote Potter en l'occurrence) pourrait évoluer à sa guise, acquérant au passage les capacités magiques suffisantes pour contrecarrer les Forces du Mal (muhahaha ... quelle lourde phrase...).  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Tout débute le lendemain de l'arrivée du trio à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard... Il faisait, comme tous les matins de septembre, gris, venteux, humide...un sale temps quoi... Harry se leva énergiquement, non mécontent de son retour à l'école. Il était de toute façon éveillé depuis un certain temps, tournant et se retournant dans son lit, à la recherche de sommeil. Il se changea et attendit Ron qui venait de se lever à son tour. Ils descendirent tous deux dans la salle commune avec l'espoir d' y retrouver Hermione pour aller déjeuner. Elle apparut en haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, déjà prête et apparemment aussi en forme que les 2 garçons. Ils prirent connaissance de leurs nouveaux emplois du temps juste après le déjeuner, et remarquèrent avec étonnement qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure d'astronomie par semaine et que leurs cours de divination et d'histoire de la magie avaient été supprimé (« Probablement à cause des orientations » dit Hermione), tandis que les cours de potions, de sortilèges et de DcFM avaient été doublées (« Je proteste, il y a conspiration contre les élèves » clama Ron). En effet, ayant choisi une orientation vers le métier d'Auror, ils privilégiaient les matières fondamentales (aux matières plutôt « littéraires » je serais tenté de dire), et donc risquaient de succomber à une overdose de Papy Rogue au bout de la 2eme semaine de cours... Cependant, depuis leurs dernières rencontres avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient plus motivés que jamais à stopper ses activités et à arrêter ses terribles (ouais quoique...) serviteurs... « Nooon, deux heures de botanique avec Chourave pour commencer la journée. Je sens que je n' y survivrai pas », se lamenta Seamus Finnigan qui marchait avec eux en direction des serres. « Tu n'es pas le seul », le rassura Ron, «mais dans mon cas, j'ai la chance de passer ces deux heures en bonne compagnie, ce qui les rendra moins longues », ajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Parvati. Comme souvent, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ses oreilles virèrent au rose vif... (« Rose vif d'or », pensa immédiatement Harry dont l'obsession pour le Quidditch n'avait d'égal que sa haine contre Voldemort non non, je m'emballe là...)  
En entrant dans la serre n° 4, ils constatèrent qu'elle était remplie de  
petites peluches jaunes dotées de minuscules yeux noirs.  
- « Faites extrêmement attention, ces petites choses sont aussi  
voraces qu'un scroutt à pétards, malgré leur taille insignifiante ! »  
leur cria le professeur Chourave du fond de la serre. « Mettez  
immédiatement vos gants en peau de dragon avant qu'il ne vous arrive  
quelque chose s'il vous plaît ! » les avertit-elle ensuite.  
  
A la sortie de ces deux heures non moins longues qu'éprouvantes, ils décidèrent d'attendre l'heure suivante dans les couloirs car la météo extérieure ne s'était pas du tout arrangée. Cependant, au bout de 10 minutes, Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore revu Cho depuis la mi- août au Chemin de Traverse. Il partit donc à sa recherche et la trouva avec un groupe de filles de Serdaigle près de la bibliothèque.  
- « Tiens, tu t'es rappelé que tu avais une copine ? » lui dit- elle en le voyant arriver.  
  
Il vint se poster derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
  
« Comment va ma dulcinée ? » lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. « Ne t'ai-je pas trop manqué pendant ces deux longues semaines ? »  
  
« Si, énormément, mais j'ai réussi à survivre : je suis partie avec mes parents en Suède pendant la dernière semaine de vacances...c'était sensationnel la température aussi d' ailleurs : on a eu droit à du -25°C le jour de notre arrivée a Stockholm. » (Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été là pour la réchauffer lolol).  
  
« Euh, Cho, je ne voudrais en aucun cas briser ce moment exceptionnel d'intimité, mais si on continue comme ça, ça vaudra même plus la peine d'aller en sortilège... » lui dit une de ses amies juste à côté d'elle.  
  
« Mince » s'exclama Harry, « j'ai encore le reste de l'école à traverser pour rejoindre la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...On se voit ce soir, à tout à l'heure ».  
  
Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement, sans événements notables...Harry remarqua cependant au cours du mois suivant que Ron passait de plus en plus de temps en compagnie de Parvati, et qu' Hermione se retrouvait souvent seule, plongée dans ses livres. Sa motivation pour les ASPIC était au summum et elle passait chaque soir au moins 2 heures à réviser ses cours de la journée dans la salle commune. Harry, de son côté, avait réussi à trouver le « juste milieu » entre sa copine, ses cours et le Quidditch, même si, comme Hermione l'avait prédit, le travail scolaire commençait sérieusement à se corser et leur prenait de plus en plus de temps... 


End file.
